A Photograph Taken By Madz
About 'The Photograph' Madz has been complaining about a woman she keeps seeing in her new bedroom. We took no notice. We knew she was only young and kids always say these types of things... However, we knew what it was. Who she was - and more importantly what she wants from Madz. In the early days of The BNK era, there was an old block of abandoned apartments situated where The Mansion now is. It was once a beautiful building with much custom and hard, honest workers. The whole place caught on fire after an oven had exploded in Room #117, later discovered to be a genuine accident, destroying every part of the business down to the ground. Every part but Room #60 - which has now been restored and built within The Mansion as a bigger room for Madz. Room #60 Guest: Claire Daslin Age: 25 Occupation: ? Claire Daslin was a quiet and single guest. She paid her rent on time, every time. We only saw her between evening hours, before it turned dark. She'd usually be seen by the Receptionist Eugene, around 8pm carrying 2 plastic bags of general snacks and magazines etc. We left her to her own thing as she was the perfect guest. One of the best to be honest, never complained even when the power cut she would light candles and keep quiet. Two weeks after the fire, the forensic department informed us that there had been a total of 43 deaths that night. The interesting thing is that in Autopsy Lab #1: 3 of the 40 deaths were discovered to be caused by sudden panic. A heart attack had developed in 3 young children. The reports of these deaths were described as unknown, none of the children died from smoke or burns and the case had been ruled off and closed. A team of Mansioners stirred a mild protest which turned into an outrage - Claire's parents hadn't heard anything from her and had waited for the autopsy results to discover there was a missing person, it was their daughter. Claire's body was never found. As Madz wouldn't shut up moaning, we gave her a camera and told her to "take a photo of her, then we'll believe you..". It had been 5 days and me, Eugene and Mike were making typical jokes and banter, calling her a 'baby' and to 'sleep with a night light'. She performed a huff and puff and stormed off with her arms crossed (in which Mike did a hilarious impression of). That same day around 07:30pm, we all heard an unsettling scream from Madz room. Eugene chinned, Mike smiled and shrugged. We stood up and all walked towards her room, the #60 was charred and rusted. We knocked on. Madz was lay on the bed in a purched motion, the room seemed perfectly fine. Mike, although blind could sense a thick atmosphere. I looked towards Madz. Her face looked very alive. Her eyes were wider than wide, the pupils were smaller than a grain of salt and were looking feircly at the nettings of her window. I noticed the camera that we gave her was clutched in her hand, her left arm which was supporting her position was shaking nervously. Her mouth was open, her jaw was locked in a type of yawn. I took the camera which was strongly attached to her hand and clicked on Library. (photo)* I looked at the window where the woman was obviously stood. There was nothing there. Eugene walked towards the window and waved his hand within the area. Nothing... Madz is now undergoing Therapy. She has been making no progress whatsoever. We studied the photo some more and Eugene said the woman in the photo 'could' be the missing Claire of the apartment fires, but we simply can't confirm this.